In the Arms of an Angel
by Jeimii
Summary: Sequel to 'A Train Ride to Remember', Tohru and the gang must go back to clean up after the big mess they made. Full summary inside... Rated for some mild scary scenes.
1. Tohru's Side Of The Story

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki... ****

"In The Arms Of An Angel"  
Chapter 1  
Tohru's Side Of The Story

"Hello, there! It's me, Tohru! It's been two months since our little ordeal on the Orient Express, so I think I'll let you catch up with what's happened so far, shall I?...

"... Okay then, here goes! I presented everyone with a ticket each (for me, Momiji, Kyo, Shigure, Haru... and Yuki) for a trip on the Orient Express which lasted four days, which went to Aomor and then Hakodate. Though, things did seem to get up to a patchy start, as Akito had decided to come too, and wanted to sit with 'his family'. To make things worse; Haru did kinda beat the living hell out of a kid called Jeimii. _Then_ when Akito left our compartment, I bumped into him, making him change into the rooster... _Then_, we met the Inspector... it turned out he was murdering all my friends... including: Yuki, Jeimii and Akito. But we all jumped to conclusions and accused Akito... Which I guess isn't fair. But anyway... the service for Yuki and Akito was beautiful... we had a nice buffet all set out and at around midnight, we all sat down and ate it... It was nice, even Yuki was gone and I knew I'd never see him again... ever...

"But that's were we left you. Now onto the gap in the story... When we returned to school the 'Yuki Fan Club' girls went absolutely mad! They were screaming stuff at me like:

'Omigod! You did it with your crappy present!'

'You're burn in Hell for this!'

'We'll never let you live another day down!'

'Yuki forever!'

"And other ones I'd rather _not _say... But now we're stuck, nothing we do makes anyhting in life now any more normal!" -Tohru


	2. Kyo's True Feelings

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyo's True Feelings**

"C'mon!" shouted Tohru upstairs "We're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" screamed Kyo "Gimme chance to get dressed won't ya!"

Momiji came trotting down the stairs in his usual girls' uniform

"Why the hell are ya still wearing a girls' uniform for!"

"Because..." said Momiji "I... like it?"

"Grrrr!" hissed Kyo

"Haru!" shouted Tohru "C'mon!"

Then Shigure came clambering down the stairs, his briefcase in one hand, then he clumsily dropped it down the stairs and it burst open and lots of biscuits came rolling out

"Heehee..." said Shigure "Oopsie... musta pick up the wrong briefcase"

"It has your name on it" said Tohru, examining the label

"Anyway" said Shigure, straightening up "aren't you late for school?"

"We wouldn't be" said Kyo "if _some _lazy bastard would HURRY UP!" he added, gesturing to the stairs

Then Haru came, draggin his feet on the floor; his bag in one hand and a photo in another

"C'mon!" shouted Kyo "we're already 20 minutes late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted Haru, stuffing the photo into his bag, his hair was limp and he had none of his piercings in

Things seemed to be pretty normal now in Shigure's house, though, Yuki's room was now the spare room where Haru and Momiji slept

It was a real rush to get to school that day, and when they did arrive they were an hour late. (Haru had to get ready)

Momiji and Haru set off for their classroom and Tohru and Kyo for theirs (2-D)

As soon as the door opened, all the Fan Club girls hissed at Tohru, though Kyo hissed back, making them back off a little

Tohru and Kyo got detention for being late and after school finished they had to clean out the entire classroom

At lunch Tohru met up with Uo and Hana

"Omigod!" said Tohru, flicking her long brown hair out of her face "What a hecktic morning!"

"Why, what happened?" asked Uo

"Haru didn't get up early enough, so we were late, now me and Kyo have to clean out the classroom after school"

"I know," said Hana "we were there"

"Shut up! Anyway... Awww," said Uo, hugging Tohru "we'll help if ya want?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm sure you've got better stuff to be doing..."

"Nothing is on my agenda" said Hana

"Yeah," said Uo "what she said, if it means we're free"

"Thanks" said Tohru "But there's really no need to help me when I've got - Hey Kyo"

Kyo had just sat down, a miserable, angry look on his face. He looked down at his lunch, it looked like a cow's stomach... pre-chewed

"I AIN'T EATING THIS CRAP!" he screamed and threw his tray on the floor and stormed out the lunch hall

Uo and Hana gave puzzled looks to Tohru

"He's been like that ever since... ever since..." tears trickled down her face

"Oh! Honey!" said Uo, hugging Tohru again "You down have to tell us what happened, we know and we're _really _sorry for making you bring it up"

"He has odd electircal signals" said Hana, looking at the door were Kyo had stormed out

"So you've told us ever since he started here" said Uo, rolling her eyes

"No," said Hana "they're different. Something's on his mind"

Tohru got up from the table, cleaned her tray and tried to find Kyo. He was in his favourite spot, the top of the school

"I knew I'd find you here!" said Tohru

"Yeah... What do ya want?" asked Kyo, turning away from Tohru

She'd only just noticed that lots of adorable kittens had appeared around him. She picked one up, put it on her lap and started to stroke it affectionately

"Something's up with you" said Tohru, looking in Kyo's direction

"I'm fine" said Kyo, not looking at her

"Something's gotta be wrong" said Tohru "otherwise these adorable little kittens wouldn't be here"

"They're annoying," said Kyo, getting up "And honestly, I'm fine"

Tohru looked at him in the eyes "Are you sure?"

She didn't expect to see tears form in his eyes but they did

"I miss him! I know it may not seem it but I do! I miss him so much. I miss arguing with him, the house is so empty without him!" and he cried in Tohru's lap until the bell rang for next lesson, where they climbed down to Maths...

(A/N: Second chappie! Hope you're enjoying it! Oh I forgot (I do not own the FB characters nor will I ever do) Please review and enjoy the story! Next chappie up soon!)


	3. Did I Just See What I Thought I Saw!

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 3**

**'Did I just See What I Thought I saw!'**

During Maths, neither Tohru nor Kyo were paying the slightest attention, the teacher was droaning on and on about nothing particularly interesting.

During the teachers' speech about how 'x equals a + 5' Tohru lazily looked in the seat next to her; the now empty seat where Yuki once sat. Then she looked at Kyo in front of her, his head in his arms, she could hear a slight heavy breathing noise, he'd obviously fallen asleep.

Then she glanced out the window, a person was sat by the tree... a familiar person; they had a school uniform on, grey hair, purple eyes, they glanced at her, Tohru looked down

'No! It can't be! It just can't!' she thought

She looked back outside, whoever or whatever it was, they were gone now.

The lunch bell rang. Tohru did her usual thing; wait in line to get into the lunch room, sit down with Kyo, Momiji and Haru (no longer Yuki) and eat silently. Momiji broke the silence

"Our teacher is really boring me now. He keeps going on about things I don't understand!" he said

"Hey! It's not like he was explaining the meaning of life or something!" said Kyo, shooting dirty looks at Momiji

"Actually, I think he was" said Momiji "what do you think he was going on about, Haru?"

"I dunno" replied Haru

"Well, when I looked over at you, you seemed busy doing something in your note-book. Like you were taking notes?" said Momiji

"I was doodling!" said Haru, blushing "I- I- I was!"

"Yeah right" said Momiji, and he dived for Haru's bag, which split and everything spilt onto the lunchroom floor

"Oopsie" said Momiji, bending down to pick them up.

"Grrrr! Momiji!" shouted Kyo "clumsy git" he whispered

Momiji bent down to pick things up; a pencil case, books, homework and...

"Hey! That photo we saw!" he said

"Hey!" shouted Haru "Give me _that_" he added, grabbing the photo, tearing it a little

"Thanks, Momiji!" said Haru, angrily "Now you've wrecked it!"

And with that, he picked up the rest of his stuff, including his tattered bag, and stormed off

"Well done Momiji!" shouted Kyo, everyone looking at them now

Momiji seemed unaware of Kyo having a go at him "What's wrong, Tohru?" he asked "You seem pretty quiet today?"

Tohru sighed "Nothing"

She couldn't get that hallucination of Yuki out of her head. It was so vivid, it was like he _was _there. But she couldn't tell anyone, they'd think she was crazy...

(A/N: R&R please! I do not own the FB characters nor will I ever do. Check out soon for more!)


	4. The Encounter With A Ghost

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 4**

**The Encounter With A Ghost**

Tohru tried her hardest not to think of Yuki when cooking dinner that night, as she'd nearly burnt the house down cooking some beef stew

Haru had locked himself away in his room, not letting anyone in, not even Momiji, and they shared a room

"What's the matter, Tohru?" asked Shigure, finally "You seem flustered. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, er... No" lied Tohru "I'm fine" she added, placing slightly over-cooked stew onto the table and pushing it towards Shigure, an un-impressed Kyo and Momiji, who, as quick as a reflex, started munching the whole lot down. Tohru went upstairs

"H- Haru?" she called at Haru's door

"What?" came his voice, it sounded upset

"Dinner's ready if you want some?" she asked "But if you don't want it downstairs I'll bring you some up?"

The door slid open. Haru's eyes were red and puffy, which reminded Tohru of when she was on the Orient Express, after Haru had beaten up Jeimii

"Nah, I'll have it downstairs" said Haru

"Okay!" said Tohru, smiling

When they got downstairs, Momiji was eating the rest out of the pan, Kyo was looking as though he didn't know whether to eat it or attack it and Shigure was reading the paper, a full plate in front of him

"Ah," Shigure said "nice of you to join us. _I _decided it would be appropriate if we waited until you arrived to eat"

"Shigure," said Tohru "if you don't want it, you can tell me!"

"We don't like it!" said Shigure "I-usually-enjoy-eating-_all_-your-dinners-but-this-one-just-looks-like-icky-smelly-disgusting-"

"Okay, Shigure!" said Tohru, hands on hips "I get you! I'll make another batch"

"Can I have everyone elses!" shouted Momiji, to no-one in particular

Everyone slid their plate to Momiji, who seemed to eat it all in the blink of an eye. He patted his belly and said "More, please!"

Kyo hissed "YOU JUST EVERYONE ELSES!" he shouted

"Okay..." said Momiji "... More, please with a cherry on top!"

"Grrrrr!" hissed Kyo, again

While everyone was sat down waiting for another batch of beef stew, Tohru cooked it in the kitchen. While passing the window, she glanced out of it, to see Yuki's face, pressed against the glass, arms above him, pressed against the glass too

"AGH!" Tohru screamed, dropping the pan and spilling the contents to the floor

Everyone came rushing in, Tohru on the floor, head in her arms, crying

"Tohru!" said Shigure "You look like you've seen a _ghost_"

"I-I-I have!" said Tohru

Everyone gasped

"What?" asked Kyo "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Yes there is!" said Momiji "A kid at my old school bought a book in, the one with 'The Foolish Traveller' in it and-"

"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT STARTING THAT AGAIN!" shouted Kyo

"What did you see, Tohru?" asked Haru "Or who?"

"It... was... It..." stuttered Tohru

"Who?" asked Shigure

"It was... Yuki" she said

Everyone looked at her

"Yuki's _dead_" said Kyo

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder!" said Haru, giving evil looks to Kyo

"Duh!" said Momiji "That's what a ghost is! The apparition of a dead soul... But they say ghosts only come back if they have unfinished business, and if they can't finish that business, their soul roams the earth... forever"

"Thanks for the scientific side of it," said Kyo, sarcastically "But why the hell would Yuki come back?"

BANG!

Everyone screamed. It was the front door.

BANG!

Slowly, Haru reached for a saucepan from the cupboard

"I'll get it" he said, no one laughed though

Slowly, everyone headed for the door (everyone behind Haru, of course). Haru gripped the pan handle harder as Kyo slowly reached out to open the door

BANG!

Everyone took two-or-three steps back, but continued to the door

Kyo once again reached for the door knob, he turned the handle and slowly he slid the door open, cowering behind Haru, who was ready to beat who-ever was behind that door to a pulp

The door creaked, though it never usually did, but nothing was there

BANG!

It was the back door now, it flung open and a gust of wind so strong that it knocked everyone off their feet. But once again nothing was there...

Footsteps were heard going up the stairs, fast-paced ones; this was getting dangerous

"Everyone! Stay together! No matter what!" shouted Haru

Lightning struck down, then a clap of thunder, then it rained, but not natural rain, it was very heavy.

They slowly ascended (climbed) the stairs

CRASH!

Something in Yuki's old room had fallen. They rushed into there, to see the window open wide, rain pouring in, the lightning struck again, thunder rolled. Haru put down the pan, closed the window, while Tohru went to see what had broken.

It was a photo of the Orient Express and everyone stood infront of it...

(A/N: Dum-dum-dum! Oh no! If that scared you, good! I'm scared myself and my cat's scared too (of something outside) But find out in the next chapter what happens next! Is the photo a clue or is a poltergeist haunting Shigure's house?)


	5. The Letter From The Orient Express

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 5**

**The Letter From The Orient Express**

That night no one slept, they all sat in the living room watching an anime. Any slight noise would freak everyone out, so Haru kept that saucepan close...

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone was tired, thank God it was Saturday! The post arrived, bills for Shiugre and one addressed to Tohru, which was strange as no one really knew she lived there. Everyone looked at her open it. It was a very formal letter that read:

_'Dear Miss Tohru Honda,_

_Recently we got word you rode on the luxury train the 'Orient Express', but also that you seemed to vandalise the train itself, along with these persons:_

_Shigure Sohma,  
Momiji Sohma,  
Hatsuharu Sohma,  
Kyo Sohma,  
and  
Yuki Sohma (deceased). _

_Although you did find out about murders along the train and you cracked the mystery and found out who the murderer was and killed him yourself, which is an arrestable offence in itself (and not to mention very idiotic and should have been delt with by police officers, we still feel that you should be punished. As punishment for the actions you took, you, and the other four people now in your company, shall either:_

_Pay for the damages which comes to a total of: $5,000,000_

_or_

_Clean out the, once, majestic train by yourselves. This shall include: _

_Cleaning the windows (the ones not broken),  
Cleaning every single carriage attached to the train the day(s) you spent on it,  
Polishing the wooden furniture,  
Cleaning the exterior of the train (including the engine),  
Paying for the broken items (i.e. the windows, furniture etc...)(The total payable amount is: $20,000 We will pay for the rest),  
Fixing the irreplaceable items you broke.  
The total amount is: $20,000 _

_The date we shall see you is the 25th of May at approx. 11:00am the place is Hakodate, where the train currently recides. You shall be awarded a hotel stay nearest the station, you may be staying longer than a day. You will have to supply your own equipment. _

_We hope to see you soon and hope to be told which option you choose, and best wishes until we meet...'  
_  
After that was an unreadable signature

"What does he mean it _may _take more than one day!"  
"How're we gonna come up with $5,000,000 let alone $20,000!"  
"How're we gonna get to Hakodate!"  
"It's May 21st now!"  
"What're we gonna do!"  
"We can't clean an _entire_ train by ourselves!"  
"This won't be easy"

Were comments given to regards to the letter. Kyo got so angry that he was about to rip it up, when Tohru stopped him

"No!" she said "We've gotta do it! They know where we live! They can just swarm the place and look for us!"

"Not if we run away!" suggested Momiji

"Shut up!" said Kyo "So, which option are we gonna choose? Fork out $5,000,000, or still fork out $20,000 and clean that thing ourselves?"

"I don't think, even if we combined our money together, could even reach $100,000, even in a year. So, option number two I say" said Tohru "and everyone's gotta do it"

"I wish _I _was dead now" mumbled Kyo "and I didn't like the way the just said Yuki's 'deceased'!"

"I know, we can tell them that when we get there!" said Tohru

"One problem," said Haru "how're we gonna get there? I mean we all swore we wouldn't take the train ever again"

"I'm sure we can bend the rules just a little," said Tohru "we'll have to! We'll get the Bullet Train"

"So, May 25th at 11:00am sharp it is then!" said Shigure

"You do know we'll have to leave at about 7:00am don't you?" asked Tohru

With that Shigure cried...

(A/N: Cleaning! What Tohru does best! See how they take it when they arrive back to old memories! Oh btw, 'I do not own the FB characters and nor will I ever do)


	6. The Journey To Hakodate

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 6**

**The Journey To Hakodate**

It seemed odd, going back to the station to return all the way to Hakodate. When everyone did reach the station, people on the platform gave Tohru and her friends a quizzical look. But then again they _were _in their oldest clothes; and the passengers had suits on and best clothes. Tohru just sat there, two large suitcases full of cleaning equipment. Momiji was getting bored now

(sings)"_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing 'Momiji'! The frogs in the pond are calling-_"

"MOMIJI! SHUT UP WITH THAT DAMN SONG!" screamed Kyo, some people on the platform jumped a couple of paces as Kyo screamed in Momijis' face

"T-T-TOHRU! Waah!" cried Momiji, he grabbed hold off Tohru, luckily Kyo dragged him off before Momiji transformed

"Do ya wanna be thrown in front of a train!" asked Kyo

"It's okay!" shouted Shigure, "Just leave Momiji alone!"

Haru was sat on one of the suitcases, his now slightly ripped photo (thanks to Momiji) in one hand, his (really crappily sewn) bag in the other

"You okay?" asked Tohru

Haru quickly stuffed the photo into his bag "Yeah, fine" he replied

"So, er..." said Tohru, eyeing the bag "who's in that photo?"

"No one important" said Haru, gripping the bag more firmly

"Okay" replied Tohru, just as a loud speaker, just like the one on the Orient Express, that said:

'The Bullet Train number 63485 will be leaving platform 15 for Hakodate in 5 minutes. I repeat: the Bullet Train number 63485 will be leaving platform 15 for Hakodate in 5 minutes. Be sure to have your tickets ready and enjoy your journey'

"OH!" shouted Tohru, checking the tickets "That's us!"

"But we're only on platform 5!" said Shigure

"We'll never make it!" said Kyo

"We can if we run!" said Tohru

And with that, they ran, suitcases flinging about, hitting people at random intervals and everyone dashing for platform 15. Momiji started to slow down because he had a stitch, but Haru stopped, picked him up in a firemans' lift and carried him that way

"We can't be late!" said Haru, looking at the clock, which read: 9:22am

"The train leaves in three minutes!" shouted Haru to the others "We'll never make it now!"

'10... 11... 12...' thought Tohru, as they crossed over each platform (over the platform bridges, of course)

At last they reached platform 15, only to find the train was leaving. One door at the back still open, they all clambered on, luggage and all, and fell to the ground, clutching their sides.

"M-m-made it!" panted Tohru, rasing on arm as if the get a 'high-five' which; never came

The train picked up speed as everyone settled in after placing their luggage in the luggage car

Tohru got out a magazine and started to read the articles. Shigure had a paper which he was doing the crosswords (but cheating by looking at the answers at the bottom if he got stuck). Haru had once again returned to his photo, not letting anyone look at it. Momiji hadn't brought anyhting, so he started humming 'Who's in the forest strolling?' to himself. And Kyo hadn't brought anything either, but he just stared out the window.

About half-an-hour into the journey, Tohru went to go to the bathroom. She slid the door and went into a cubicle, she was the only one in there. When she'd finished doing her (y'know... business), she flushed the toilet and opened the door, to see Yuki, stood there. She was rooted to the spot.

"Tohru..." trailed Yuki's voice "Tohru..."

Tohru screamed

"Tohru... help... me..." trailed Yuki again "...help..." and he vanished

Tohru ran to her seat, pale. Everyone asked what was wrong

"I... I... I... saw him... again!" she said, petrified "He was saying-"

"He spoke to you?" asked Kyo, an eyebrow raised

"Yeah," said Tohru "he said 'Tohru... Tohru... help me'"

"Wonder what that means?" asked Haru

"I dunno" said Shigure

"Isn't it strange?" asked Momiji

"What?" asked Kyo, snarling

"That Tohru's only just started seeing Yuki, even though he's been gone more than two months now?"

"Yes, I guess it is" said Tohru

The usual loudspeasker came up: 'We'll be reaching our destination, Hakodate, in approximately 3-4 minutes. Would all passengers please pack away _all _of their personnal belongings and make sure _all _family members / friends are with them. Thank you'

"C'mon" said Kyo "let's get our stuff"

As they exited the train, a hostess said "Thank you for traveling with the Bullet Train, we hope you travel with us again soon!"

"Whatever" said Kyo, heaving the case off the carriage

They looked around, a posh black limo was waiting. A chauffeur with a sigh that read: _'Tohru Honda and guests' _in his arms, though he didn't need it because the minute he saw them he went up to them

"C'mon," he said, picking up the two cases with ease and placing them into the boot of the limo "busy day ahead for you"

They all climbed in

"I have to make sure you're _all _here" he said "Honda, Tohru-"

"Yes-"

"Sohma, Haru-"

"Yes-"

"Sohma, Kyo-"

"Whatever-"

"Sohma, Momiji-"

"Yes!-"

"Sohma, Shigure-"

"Present-"

"And. Sohma, Yuki-"

"..."

"There's no Sohma, Yuki?" asked the chauffeur

"That's 'cos _'Sohma, Yuki' _has been dead these past two months" said Kyo

"Sorry," said the chauffeur, not very sympathetically "let's go"

They reached their destination, a dingy train station with a small hotel next to it. The station looked as though it had been abandoned. Most of the windows were missing and replaced with wooden boards, and the once red bricks were now pealing, leaving a horrible grey colour. Moss on every corner of the place.

The chauffeur got out and let the others out. They could see a nice brown carriage through a gap where the station and hotel were placed, squeezed past it to find; the Orient Express, in a just as bad (maybe even worse) condition

"We've gotta clean this?" asked Kyo

"Yes" said a voice behind them, it was a man in a black uniform who; vaguely reminded Tohru of Inspector Morse. He too had the two gold badges but one said: 'Hakodate station manager' and the other said: 'The Orient Express Restoration Programme'. He was an old man, white hairs seeped through his large top-hat.

"Ah" said the manager "I see you've arrived safely"

Tohru and the others mumbled in agreement, wishing the train there had blown up

"Good, good" he said smiling "Well, you'd better get started, hadn't you? We'll show you to your hotel at 9:00pm this evening. Good day" and with that, he walked off

(A/N: Well, not everyone is pleased, but meh, it's my story. See what's on Haru's Photo in the next chappie! Out soon! (I do not own the FB characters nor will I ever do))


	7. Haru's Photo

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 7**

**Haru's Photo**

The manager came back "Oh, and you'll be needing these," he said, handig them a big keyring full of keys

"Well, it's not gonna clean itself!" said Tohru, taking the keys and unlocking the door

And with that, they all clambered in, cases in hand

They unpacked everything, which ranged from: dustpans and brushes, mops, an assortment of cleaners to vacuum cleaners. It was very hard work, even though the were only cleaning the engine (They'd been provided with a cleaner for the engine). They'd just finished the engine and had started to clean the first carriage: the Smokers' carriage when the manager came up to them

"Any trouble?" he asked

"No" said Tohru

"Good," replied the manager "Lunch will be served after you have been shown your room. Which then it will be at about 9:30pm. Is that okay?"

"Fine" everyone mumbled

"What about dinner?" asked Kyo, looking at a clock, which read: 11:46

"You'll have some soup sent here" said the manager "well, I'd best not keep you! This thing isn't gonna clean itself!" and he went off

"Soup!" shouted Kyo "Soup!" he gave an ugly face "What flavour!"

"I hope it's leek" said Shigure

"Grrrr!" shouted Kyo "I hate leeks!"

"Where's Haru?" asked Momiji, looking round

"Yeah!" said Kyo "Where is that slacker?"

"Somewhere" said Tohru "I'll look for him"

"Yeah," said Kyo "make _us _do the work!"

Tohru ran out of the carriage and looked around. She couldn't find Haru anywhere. Eventually she did find him, hid behind the hotel, looking at his photo

"C'mon" said Tohru "we gotta clean that thing. And what is it with that photo of yours? Where'd ya get it?"

"Nowhere" said Haru

"Well it's gotta be from _somewhere_!" said Tohru "It can't have just appeared out of nowhere!... No wait I'm sorry. It's your personnal stuff, but, just come on and help us clean! Five sets of hands are better than four!"

For lunch, they had really sloppy, horrible tomato soup with crunchy bread, that shouldn't be crunchy. They swallowed it down (eventually).

They returned to cleaning. The disasters seemed to be piling up. Momiji had fallen of a ladder, reaching over too far to get the clock, Kyo had broken the the brush after he'd just swept a pile of dirt into a corner and Momiji had kicked it. They'd nearly finished cleaning it, when Tohru looked into the corner, full of blood... The Inspectors' blood. She'd avoided it all day but she had to clean it at some point. While the others' were fixing the broken tables with glue, Tohru got a mop and cleaned the blood up.

That evening at 9:00pm, everyone was absolutely tired out. They went to their two-bed rooms(Haru with Shigure, Kyo with Momiji and Tohru by herself) with dingy, rotting walls and lumpy, uncomfortable beds. Tohru had room 3, Kyo and Momiji had room 2 and Shigure and Haru had room 1.

At 9:30pm, dinner was served. It wasn't exactly a three-course meal, but it was okay. They had lumpy mashed-potatoes, over-cooked cabbage, soggy carrots (if you can get them) and under-cooked chicken

During the night, Tohru couldn't sleep, that thought of Yuki asking her for 'help' was just too over-powering; so she went to the bathroom, at the other end of the hall. She could hear Kyo shouting at Momiji, telling him to 'go to sleep or die'. Haru's door was a-jar, Tohru peered inside, but no one was there. Then, opened the door fully, she saw Haru's bag, unzipped, the photo placed on top. She tried to resist the urge to charge and the photo and look, but is never worked. Within the blink of an eye, she was at the bag, photo in-hand.

The photo had a small tear down the middle, but it never touched the picture itself. It looked as though it had been through a war rather than Haru's bag, crinkles were everywhere and the top right-hand corner was dog-eared (torn). The photo had a nice picture of Haru and not Jeimii, but Yuki. They were both looking at each other, smiling, an ice-cream cone in their hands, a moustache of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream round their mouths; the Orient Express behind them. Tohru smiled to herself

"Tohru... What're you doing with that?"

Tohru jumped and turned round to see not Haru, but Yuki...

(A/N: Scary... (I do not own the FB characters nor will I ever do) Find out how Tohru will react in the next chapter!)


	8. The New Head Of The Sohma Family

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him, he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 8**

**The New Head Of The Sohma Family**

Tohru froze

'This isn't happening!' she thought 'That is not Yuki, he died on the train!' she closed her eyes firmly

"Tohru... I asked you a question!" said Yuki, and he lashed out at Tohru

She screamed and fell down from the bottom of the bed onto the floor, eyes firmly shut, the photo in her hand. Haru came rushing in

"What's the matter!" he asked, a tooth brush in his mouth; he knelt next to Tohru

Tohru was crying "He... He..." she stuttered

"Who's he?" asked Haru "Is it Yuki?"

Tohru nodded

Shigure, Momiji and Kyo came in

"Oh Tohru, what's the matter?" asked Shigure, as Kyo and Momiji came and sat on the bed

"Yuki's back" said Haru, taking out the tooth brush

Haru went to the bathroom and washed up, while Tohru finally told them what happened

"I... I... was looking through Haru's bag and I saw that photo and Yuki appeared and said 'What're you doing with that?' and... he lunged at me" she said

"You'd better stay in our room tonight" said Haru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone woke up refreshed, only until they realised they had a full day of work ahead of them

"We've finished out the smokers' coach..." said Tohru

"Yeah, and only like a million more to go!" said Kyo

They looked out of the window, the train was huge, and only the train and one carriage itself was clean. There was a knock at the door

"Anyone in there?" came a voice

Tohru answered and the manager popped in

"Ah, morning all! Ready for another day of cleaning?" he asked, smiling smugly

Everyone mumbled

"Good, good!" he said "Now, I know we've already discussed it, but would it be alright if you gave us the $20,000 a.s.a.p? Because we need to send off for the paint and windows"

Tohru reached into her bag and got out a cheque

"There you go!" she said

"Thank you!" he said, and placed it into his moth-eaten coat pocket "Run along now! More to do!" and he walked out

"Lets go!" said Tohru, picking up some buckets

Kyo leaned in on Tohru "I bet I know where that money's goin'" he said

"Huh?" replied Tohru

"The manager's pocket, duh" Kyo replied, walking normally

Cleaning was hard work, they were at the dining carriages now. Tohru opened the door, to see over turned tables, flies everywhere, rotten food, smashed glasses and plates, broken or cracked windows, torn up carpet, and ripped wallpaper; and even shoes in some places

"This wasn't how we left _this _part of the train..." said Tohru, a blank face

"Yeah, it's as if someone has been on it too!" said Kyo

"Let's just clean!" said Haru, and they set off

Cleaning was hard work, scrubbing floors and ceilings, pasting wallpaper back to the walls and cleaning up the rotten food. At lunch time, they all fell into their seats in the dingy dining hall at the station

"Our soup of the day... Leek!" said the waiter "Bonne Appitite!"

"Great!" said Kyo "I'd rather eat the food on the train!"

"So would I actually..." said Tohru, trying to stick her spoon in, and pulling out lots of hairs "Who says we go back to cleaning right away?"

Everyone put their hands up

They resumed cleaning and reached the compartments. They were in the worst state ever. Nearly every single window was broken, some doors had been literally ripped from the sliding hinges, luggage was all over the place, cobwebs were above the lights and wallpaper also ripped from the walls too.

They cleaned compartments 1-30 (three carriages) and they were shattered, they'd had no lunch. Dinner was a horrible stew and cold mashed potatoes. Over dinner the manager came up to them

"You have a letter" he said, handing it to no one in particular

Haru grabbed it and ripped it open

"It's from Sohma House!" said Haru "Maybe they're sending some one over to help us! It's from Ha'ri"

"Read it out!" said Momiji

"Ok!" said Haru "Give me chance"

'_Dear fellow Sohma's and Tohru,  
I am pleased to announce that the Sohma family has come up with a new Head. The new head is Hatori Sohma. He has already set rules (check other paper) and has ordered that you be as quick as possible for his ceremony in two weeks._

_Best Regards,_

_Hatori Sohma'_

"He likes talking in the third person" said Shigure

"Shut up" said Kyo, giving Shigure evil looks

(A/N: Sorry about the delay! I'm busy atm with coursework! I'll try to get chappie 9 up asap!)


	9. Tohru's Curse

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 9**

**Tohru's Curse**

"So, Ha'ri is the new Head?" said Shigure

Momiji was excited "YAY! I ALWAYS KNEW HE'D BE IT ONE DAY!"

Kyo controlled himself, he wasn't going to shout. But it was getting harder and harder the more Momiji spoke

They finished dinner and went to bed. It had been a tiring day

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Tohru (in her own room now) was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was dreaming about Yuki, trying to talk to her. She was running to him, but he kept getting further and further away. She fell to the floor and woke up

"YUKI!" she shouted, as she jolted up right on the floor

There was a glowing orb, floating very gently, it was kind of hypnotising, and Tohru felt the urge to follow it as it went out the door. She did. She followed it down the dark hall, the only light coming from the orb now rushing outside. She clambered onto the train. Following the orb carriage after carriage, struggling over the untidy ones until she reached the luggage carriages. She reached the last carriage, but the door was locked. She banged on it, turned round, looking about the carriage

She saw another glowing shape was further down the train. She ran, excited, down and down until she reached it. It was Yuki, standing there in all his glory. Tohru smiled

"Yuki…" she said softly

He turned, looking at her. His eyes turned red and lashed out at her

"ARGH!" she screamed, falling to the floor "Some one help me! Help me! Please!"

She felt herself jerk, the train was moving, it got faster and faster. She fell over and slid down carriage after carriage until she hit her head in the last luggage carriage. It flew open and all the dead bodies the Inspector had killed fell on her

She screamed as loud as she could. Now she felt the train falling under her body, she lifted herself to look out the window, the landscape was flying upwards. She was falling! She screamed again. She saw the ground below getting closer and closer until…

She was awoken by Haru and the others, all around her. Haru was shaking her

"Tohru! Tohru!" he said "Are you ok?"

She got up, looked around, the light blazing in her face. She looked down to see blood all over the floor. She was sick

"We need to get you to a doctor" Haru said "You're seriously unwell"

"No!" said Tohru "I've gotta check the train! I think something's still there!"

(A/N: Phew! Chappie 9 done! . What has Tohru found out? Why is she having these dreams? Will they continue? Find out later!)


	10. Was It Just A Dream?

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 10**

**Was It Just A Dream?**

Tohru ran, the others followed

"What's this all about?" asked Haru

"It's this… This… You wouldn't understand!" she said

"Where are we going!" asked Kyo

"The train!" replied Tohru

"Not this again!" said Kyo

They reached the train; it looked creepy in the dark. Tohru looked around, no other damage had been done to it. She looked harder

'This wasn't a dream!' she thought 'I know it wasn't!'

Just then, she saw something, in the corner of her eye, it was glowing. She got excited again. She ran, through the train, past carriage after carriage until they reached the luggage carriages. Blood was on the door, a hand mark that looked as though it was struggling. It was fresh.

"What's all this about?" asked Shigure

Just then, BANG! It was the door, some one or something was on the other side, trying to get out

BANG!

"Let's get out of here!" said Shigure

Momiji started to cry "Let's go, Tohru! Please!"

Tohru looked round

BANG!

The door started to crack now; what ever was trying to get through, it was succeeding

"RUN!" Tohru shouted, as the door burst open

They did as she said, without saying 'No' they ran, through each carriage, they came to the compartments and hid in one, number 75

They ducked under the door, the seats; just about anything that would get them away from the windows

Tohru slammed the door; it was covered in blood; saying the words 'You're next…'

Tohru hid next to Momiji; who was shaking with fear

"It's gonna be OK" she said to him, softly

A shadow flashed past the door, but it slowly came back. Claw marks scraped their way along the window of the door; along to the handle

The door-handle slowly turned, and the door slowly slid open; but nothing was there, not a single thing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the second time that's happened," said Tohru, now back in her hotel room, the others with her "Why? It keeps happening. But why me?"

Momiji had fallen asleep

"This is strange, who, or what is doing these things?" asked Shigure

"Maybe it's a hoax?" asked Haru

"Why would some one pull a prank like _that_! Scaring the shit out of everyone!" shouted Kyo

"You never know," said Shigure, looking at Tohru "For all we know, it could be"

"But when the door opened, nothing was there!" said Tohru

"It may be just an illusion" said Shigure "Or it may be a poltergeist, haunting the train. After all there were a lot of deaths on board…"

"Wait!" said Tohru "The Inspectors' case! Maybe it's still on board!"

"What! We're gonna prance down there after what's just happened!" shouted Kyo

"We have to, to find out what _has _happened!" said Tohru

(A/N: Well. What is in the Inspectors' case (if you read ATRTR you'd know … or since you've been waiting so long you forgot ¬¬;… Which isn't my fault! Blame Hereford School! Well, why don't you refresh you're mind by re-reading ATRTR! I don't own FB characters or will I ever do! … I hate that v.v" ! Toodles!)


	11. Mysteries Solved

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Kyo and Harumust find out who did kill Yuki...

"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 11 **

**Mysteries Solved**

They carefully made their way down the train, leaving Momiji to sleep, Shigure stayed with him. Something was up... The carriage windows were ablaze with light... But no one had been on the train...

"What's all this about?" asked Haru, looking uneasy

"Let's just go!" said Kyo climbing up

"No!" said Tohru, grabbing Kyo, making him transform into the cat "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Sshh!" said Haru, pointing to a shadow in the train

The shadow looked as though it was rushing around... They'd been spotted

The lights turned off. The shadow ran out of the carriage and into the darkness of the night

"Great," said Haru "What ever it is... It's gone now..."

"I'm such an idiot!" said Tohru, kneeling next to the still transformed Kyo

"Let's check on board and-" Kyo said, he was cut off by transforming back to his original form

"Argh!" said Tohru "Okay!"

And with that, Kyo got dressed and Tohru and Haru climbed on board, Kyo soon followed after. What they saw didn't impress them

Who ever had been on the train, had wrecked the carriage they'd cleaned the day earlier

"Great," said Kyo, sighing "_Another_ thing to clean!"

"You forgot what we're here for..." said Tohru "The back of the train"

And they set off, walking down the train, switching on the lights as they went...

They reached the luggage carriage, at the end. The door had miraculously fixed itself

"What's going on here?" asked Tohru "That door was broken through last time we were here..."

Kyo gave a puzzled face "What's that noise?"

Heavy breathing could be heard behind them

They turned round; a shadow in the doorway

"Get... OUT!" it shouted

They froze... That person was blocking the only way out...

It crept closer to them, Tohru said "Is this a dream? Or is it Yuki again"

The shadow crept into the light, to reveal Jeimii's mother, Kyoko, a body bag behind her...

(A/N: Usual crap here (i dont own FB or the characters, except my Kyoko character...) Check out soon for more! We're on Half-term now so I should be able to update quicker... or not... it depends if im ont he computer or whether i can be assed or not...)


	12. Kyoko Returns

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru must find out who did kill Yuki...

"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 12**

**Kyoko Returns**

"What're you doing here!" asked Kyoko, her shallow cheeks seemed to dig into her face now "Get out... NOW!"

Kyoko was still in her kimono she wore on the train, it was all tatty and ripped in places, her once shoulder-length black hair was matted and down to her elbows, she wasn't her usual self. She wasn't uptight, and she seemed a bit more open now

Tohru ran past Kyoko, who grabbed her by the scruff of the neck

"Now..." she said "Tell me what you're doing on _my _train!"

Kyo ran up to Kyoko

"Get off her, you stupid cow!" he cried, Haru following him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said, smiling slightly, but it was a horrible, twisted smile

"If you even touch her!" shouted Haru, getting angry "I'll-"

"You'll do what!" shouted Kyoko "Transform into the cow on me!"

Haru stood back

"How do you know!" he said

"I have my sources," said Kyoko, placing the body bag she was dragging in front of her

Haru stared at it 'That evil, mean bitch! How dare she!'

"Since you loved my son so much," said Kyoko, picking up the bag "Why don't you have him!"

And with that, she threw the bag at Haru, who caught it, retaliated and threw it on the ground

"You're _sick_" he said

Haru and Kyoko carried on their argument, meanwhile Kyo snook round Kyoko and grabbed a saucepan and hit her round the head

"You wouldn't _believe _how long I've waited to do that!" said Kyo

Kyoko dropped to the floor, taking Tohru with her. Haru helped her up, and placed Kyoko into a chair

"Call the police" said Tohru, glaring at the woman who had made her a hostage "She'll rot in prison for this"

"Yeah!" said Kyo

"Yeah, but, what has she done to be arrested?" asked Haru

"Breaking and entering" said Tohru, as they walked off the now dark train

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the night, Tohru watched out the window as police escorted Kyoko off the train

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, TOHRU HONDA!" she screamed, up to Tohru's bedroom window

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone woke up, had breakfast, got dressed, got their cleaning things and walked onto the platform... To find a coach parked up, with Ha'ri, Ritzu, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura and a few other Sohma family members, cleaning clothes on, cleaning things in hand, ready to help them clean the train...

(A/N: i do not own FB or characters, except Kyoko and Jeimii... ¬¬ bores me that does...! Well, enjoy the next chappie... when it's up!)


	13. With A Little Help From My Friends

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

(A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Jess, who helped me pick the name for it )

"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 13**

**With A Little Help From My Friends**

"Well," said Ha'ri "What're we waiting for? Let's get this thing cleaned up!"

And they did. They got alot more done with more people helping them. They got at least four carriages done by the end of the day; which is alot more than Tohru bargained for  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in a prison not far away, a furious Kyoko thinks about Tohru, and how she'll get her revenge...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night (after everyone endured a horrible ham salad), the other Sohma's were assigned rooms. Obviously as we'd know, Kagura demanded a room with Kyo, who was happy enough to reject

"Awww! Please Kyo!" said Kagura

"I said 'no' and I mean no!" shouted Kyo

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" screamed Kagura, grabbing Kyo's leg and flinging him down the hallway "You will stay in MY ROOM!"

"OK OK!" shouted Kyo "Just don't hurt me!"

Tohru tucked into her bed, Haru, on the camping bed on the floor, decided to sleep in her room, incase she woke up and wandered outside again

Late that night, Tohru tossed and turned in bed, she was having another strange dream. She was on top of the train, it was speeding down the tracks. The smoke and soot from the funnel was all over. She fell into a carriage from a roof window, into the luggage carriage. The bodybags were still there, but this time, they shook, and very slowly and one-by-one, they unzipped. The corpses came out of the bags, arms out stretched, Yuki and Jeimii in front, ready to grab Tohru. She screamed. But she never awoke from this nightmare. She did the only thing she could do, run.

She ran as fast as she could. But once again, that feeling, that weird feeling of falling rose in her stomach. She jolted her head to the side, looking at the landscape outside. It was rushing up, they were falling again. Tohru fell to the floor, as the corpses grabbed at her, pulling her to them. She squealed in pain. They began to slip down the train, closer to the front. Furniture slid too

'What's happening to me!' she thought

She looked up, Kyo and Haru in ripped vests came rolling down the carriage, each with a gun, shooting at each and everyone of the corpses. One corpse that got shot; holding Tohru's hair, let go, and she skided down the carriages. She screamed louder

"Haru! Kyo! Help me!" she screamed, as fell lower and lower into the train. she hit a door. She was out-cold. Kyo and Haru fell with her. Outside, the scenery still fell upwards, they were still falling...

"Tohru... Tohru..." said a voice in Tohru's head "C'mon Tohru... Get up..."

She opened her eyes, to find herself on the train again, alone. Her fists were bloody and full of splinters, she'd been hacking at the locked door of the luggage carriage. She breathed heavily, panting. Thunder rumbled over head, a storm was approaching. She turned, a pale hand rested on a door... the door of compartment 75, her old compartment. She peered inside. There Yuki stood, but no smile on his face, his eyes were red, demon-red. Instead of nails, he had claws. He lashed out at her again and again, Tohru screamed, but louder, the pain was too much, was letting go...

Haru came outside, in a dressing gown and slippers and a torch

"Tohru! Tohru!" he cried, looking through all the windows "Where are you?"

He saw an open door and jumped on board and found her, cut marks down her face, she was pale. Her eyes were closed

"Tohru," said Haru, kneeling next to her "Tohru... Wake up"

She didn't respond...

(A/N: Well... will Tohru live? Find out in the next chappie!... I do not own FB or the characters... except Jeimii and my Kyoko)


	14. Critical

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 14**

**Critical**

"Tohru... Please wake up!" said Haru, feeling for a pulse "SOME ONE HELP!"

Lights turned on in the hostel, Kyo came rushing in, shielding his head from the storm above

"What's happened!" he asked, seeing Haru knelt next to a motionless Tohru

"We gotta do something!" shouted Haru "Call an ambulance! Quick!"

Kyo ran off, Haru layed Tohru on the floor, and began giving her CPR, trying to get her to breath

"C'mon Tohru! Wake up! Please!" he shouted

"Haru... she's fine... she's safe... she's with me..." said a voice

Haru turned round, to see Yuki

"You stay away from me!" he said, backing away

"You misunderstand... Here's Tohru now..." said Yuki

Nothing appeared

"There's nothing there!" shouted Haru

"Of course there isn't... BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT SHE IS... NOTHING!" shouted Yuki, and he lashed out at Haru now

Haru only just avoided the attack. He grabbed Tohru in a firemans' lift and ran down the dark train corridors

BANG!

Something shook the carriage. He ran to the exit, it was locked

"Lemme out!" he cried, banging the door "C'mon Tohru, stay with me!"

Tohru hung lifeless from his shoulder

The lights flickered on and off, something was coming closer. A shadow, tall and thin. It reached out a crooked shadowy arm, ready to grab Haru

'This isn't real!' he thought to himself, closing his eyes 'It's not really there... It's just my imagination'

BANG!

Something hit the door, the shadow disappeared. It was...

"Kyo!" shouted Haru "Help! Tohru's unconscious! She's not responding to me! Help me out will ya! "

Kyo found the keys and opened the door

"Help me. Tohru's not breathing... " said Haru, placing her lifeless body on the cold, wet platform. Rain pelted them, and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Let's get her inside!" said Kyo, picking Tohru up "It's warmer in there!"

Inside, lightning struck the train several times. Something was wrong, it struck the same mark 3 times

"Ha'ri!" shouted Haru, bursting into Ha'ri's room "Help! Tohru's not breathing!"

Ha'ri immediately got up and put on a dressing gown. He ran into Tohru's room

"How long has she been like this?" said Ha'ri, examining her eyes

"I don't know" said Haru "She got up about half-an-hour ago. I found her on the floor. Is she gonna be OK?"

"I'm hoping so" said Ha'ri "My medical kit is on the coach. Will you go and get it for me please?"

Haru immediately ran off to get the kit, grabbing the keys first. Outside, the storm was even worse. Lightning filled the sky with light.

He ran to the coach, opened it and went inside. The bus lights came to life.

"Medical kit. Medical kit…" said Haru "Where is it!"

He found it shoved under one of the seats, near to the back.. He walked off and locked up the coach. He walked past the darkened train. A little flickering light flew past the window, Haru did a double take. What was that?

He didn't have time to waste, he had to hurry up, Tohru's life was on the line

"Here" he said, handing Ha'ri the medical kit "I found it under the seats"

"Under the seats?" said Ha'ri "I left it in the drivers' seat. Where was it near?"

"Near the back" said Haru

"Wonder how that happened?" he said, giving a puzzled face

Ha'ri got out his stethoscope and placed it on Tohru's chest (A/N: This procedure is usually done by women doctors for girls. There is nothing dirty about this part)

"Her heart's beating…" he said "But she's not breathing… How is that possible? The brain should be starved of oxygen… Surely leading to brain damage…"

(A/N: Will Tohru live? Dum-dum-dum! Check out the next chappie to find out!)


	15. Lost In A Dream

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 15**

**Lost In A Dream**

Tohru awoke, but not to see smiling Haru, Kyo, Momiji, Shigure and the others. She saw Yuki, peering over her, smiling sweetly. She screamed

"P-p-please, don't hurt me!" she said, cowering

"Tohru… Tohru… You're so silly… I would never hurt you…" said Yuki, his voice seemed very distant

"W-w-where am I?" she asked looking around

This setting was quite extraordinary, the sky was bright blue, bright green grass and beautiful flowers filled the fields, a small town was in the distance. A forest could be seen, but it seemed very dark.

"You're in…" but Yuki disappeared

"Yuki? Yuki? Where are you? Where am I?" said Tohru

"Tohru… Tohru… Just be yourself… You'll be fine"

Tohru got up

"I hardly think that's appropriate for where I am now" said Tohru, looking around again

"Maybe I should visit that town?" said Tohru "But I don't know the way… I'd probably get lost… Or maybe help will come to me! I saw that film 'The Wizard Of Oz'! Maybe I'll meet a scarecrow!… Wait… that was just a make-believe film… I'll never find a way out…"

"Tohru… Tohru… Just be yourself… You'll be fine"

Tohru wandered down the field, heading for the town

"It must have been an hour now! And I'm still no further in getting there!" said Tohru

"Tohru… Tohru…-"

"Yeah! I know! 'Just be myself… I'll be fine…'" said Tohru, loosing patience "Will I ever find a way out?"

Yuki appeared in front of her

"Ahh! Oh, Yuki… It's only you…" Tohru's face went blank "It's… only… you…"

She fainted. Yuki grabbed her, but he never changed

"Tohru… Tohru… Wake up" said Yuki

Tohru opened her eyes, Yuki was over her again

"Hello there" said Yuki, smiling sweetly again

"Er… Hi…" said Tohru "Er… Listen… Do you know how to get to that town over there?" she asked, pointing to the town up ahead

"Oh, well I'm afraid it would take 3 days and 3 nights to get there… But trust me… There's nothing or no one of interest there"

"B-but, maybe one of them could help me get out of here" said Tohru, quite uncertain as to whether she'd said the right thing

"Ah, I see… But no one would want to help _you_" said Yuki

"Huh? Why's that then?" asked Tohru, raising an eyebrow

"Because you are a nobody," said Yuki, casually

"Nobody?" asked Tohru, struggling out of Yuki's grip and standing up

"Yes, you were never liked by many, were you?" said Yuki, standing up aswell "So that makes you a nobody…"

Tohru gave a puzzled look "So, just because I wasn't liked that much, doesn't mean I'm a nobody"

"But _you _were the cause of my death. And your mothers" said Yuki

"B-b-but that wasn't _my _fault!" shouted Tohru "I-I-I didn't mean for you to die! I-I-I-"

"Tohru… Tohru… Just be yourself… You'll be fine…"

"That's not helping me right now!" shouted Tohru, looking up into the sky "Give me some advice that will _help _me!"

"TOHRU!… TOHRU!…" shouted a voice

The blue sky suddenly turned blood red. The town in the distance burst into flames. Screams reached Tohru's ears, they were coming from all directions. Thunderclouds loomed overhead.

'What's going on?' thought Tohru 'Why's this happened?'

"Tohru! This is all _your _fault!" shouted Yuki "You should never have come here!"

"I-I didn't want to come here in the first place!" shouted Tohru "I just want to know how to get home!"

"TOHRU!… TOHRU!…" came the voice again

"Help! Someone help me!" screamed Tohru

The world around her was dissolving, it all turned black. She started falling

She screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She shot up in her bed, worried faces of Haru, Ha'ri, Kyo, Shigure and the others around her

(A/N: Well, Tohru's gonna have to explain that to everyone. I don't own FB or the characters)


	16. Change Of Plans

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 16**

**Change Of Plans**

Tohru was panting

"Tohru," said Haru, sitting on the end of her bed, holding her hand in his "What happened to you?"

"Did anything happen to me while I was asleep?" she asked

"Well," said Haru "You were mumbling and tossing and turning. It was weird, you were screaming for Yuki, me and Kyo"

"I'm going to send all the younger Sohma's and some of the older ones home," said Ha'ri "This is getting too dangerous"

"Who're you sending home?" asked Shigure

"Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu and Kagura" said Ha'ri

"Awww!" said Momiji "But I wanna stay!"

"No!" said Haru "I'm not arguing with you! You _are _going home!"

"Fine" said Momiji

"You go get packed. Tell tell the others they're to pack too. I'll take you on the bus to the Bullet Train station. I shall ring Sohma house and get someone to pick you up. But you _will _stay on the train until you see them. Otherwise don't leave it. Am I understood?" asked Ha'ri

"Ok…" said Momiji, looking down and exiting the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an hour later, Momiji, Kisa, Ritsu, Hiro and Kagura were full packed. They said goodbye to everyone and boarded the bus. Momiji had his face pressed against the glass. He didn't want to leave everyone. Kisa hugged Tohru and said "Bye, Sissy!"

"Goodbye, Kisa" said Tohru, from her bed "See you soon!"

Tohru got out of bed to see everyone get on the bus. It seemed sad to see them go, but it was for their own safety.

"Looks like we'll get this thing cleaned up slower now" said Haru, leaning against Tohru's door

"Huh? What do ya mean?" asked Tohru, getting back in bed

"With Kyo chasing Momiji around, we got more carriages cleaned quicker" said Haru, smiling

Tohru laughed "That's true!"

Haru blushed, but he covered it up by pretending to cough

"So, erm... I'd best go and... y'know... say bye... bye to everyone..." and with that, he left

Tohru looked down upon the station car park. The bus was just about to leave, Ha'ri driving it, Momiji waving sadly, Kisa and Kagura also waving, but they seemed happy about it. No one else bothered to look round

Tohru sighed "At least they're not in danger any more..."

She threw herself onto the bed and sighed "This is just gonna get worse and worse... I know it is... It's a palpable feeling in the back of my mind... Something bad's going to happen... soon... maybe sooner than I think... It could happen right under my nose..."

"You OK?" asked Kyo

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine... Just y'know, feeling glad all the younger ones are out of harm's way..." said Tohru

"Well, we're gonna get started on the cleaning when Ha'ri gets back," said Kyo "Are ya gonna help us? Or are ya gonna rest for a while?"

"I'll get dressed and come down in a minute" said Tohru, getting out of bed

"OK... See ya downstairs..." said Kyo, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him

Tohru walked to the window, opened it a little and felt the nice cool breeze on her face. It was quite refreshing after what had happened earlier that morning. The sun was now high in the sky, she looked at the clock, it read: '1:43pm'.

'I hope Ha'ri hurries back' thought Tohru 'I wanna get that train cleared up, then I wanna leave straight away'

"Tohru!" shouted Haru, from on the ground "Lunch is served if ya want some!"

"Yeah, OK!" said Tohru "I'm just gonna get dressed and then I'll come down!"

She shut the window and took off her dressing gown. She had just taken off her pyjama top when Kyo came in

"Toh-" he said, seeing Tohru in her bra and top nearly un-done. He blushed even harder than before "Omigod! I'm so sorry! I thought you were getting changed later! I was just coming to come and get you!"

Tohru rushed to get dressed "No! It's my fault! I should've locked the door! All girls should lock the door when getting changed! I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not..." said Kyo "... You're human... And that's what I like about you..."

(A/N: Mmmm... Some tension there... See the next chappie to see how this progresses... I dont own the FB characters)


	17. The Worst Meal In The World

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 17**

**The Worst Meal In The World**

There was an awkward silence between the two. It seemed to last an eternity, before Kyo tried to strike up a conversation

"Well… Er… We'd best go down and eat…" he said, blushing really hard

"Yeah…" said Tohru "I'm…Just… Gonna… Get changed…"

"OK!" said Kyo "I'll leave now and see ya… downstairs…"

Tohru quickly got changed and headed downstairs. The tables in the dining room were all pushed to the side and one very small one, which had a very dim lamp on it. Sat around the table was: Kyo, Shigure, Haru, and soon to be Ha'ri.

"Hey," said Tohru taking a seat next to Haru. She looked down at her plate "What's this?"

"Our special!" said Shigure "It's _my _famous Sohma Soup!"

To be honest, the station food looked better than what Tohru had in front of her

"Erm… It looks…" said Tohru 'Disgusting' she thought to herself "Delicious… Let's eat"

They sat there and ate in silence. Only munching of the crunchy croutons (A/N: mmmmm… croutons…. -drools-) was heard. Tohru just ate the croutons around the soup, it wasn't very appetizing, but it was better than eating… or drinking the stuff in the bowl

"Well, I'm full who's wants to clean?" said Tohru, after she noticed the croutons were gone

"But Tohru," said Shigure "You haven't even touched your soup. Don't you like it?"

"Erm… Yeah… It's great," said Tohru, sitting down and picking up her spoon

"C'mon eat up!" said Shigure, smiling

Tohru looked down at her soup "What flavour is this?" she asked

"Minestrone!" said Shigure

Tohru looked at Haru, who rolled his eyes and shook his head, then resumed eating the soup. The Tohru looked at Kyo, who was discreetly pouring his soup into a dead plant. Tohru placed the spoon in the soup, then picked it up, the black liquid in the spoon. She placed it to her lips, she had to force them to open, placed the soup in her mouth. She immediately spat it out. It was the worst meal in the world!

She choked. Shigure stared at her as she gulped down all her water in one go. She looked up, to see everyone looking at her; Shigure had rejection in his eyes

"I see you don't like it. So I'll go clean up…" he said, and started picking up everyone's bowls

"No! No!" shouted Tohru, standing up as Shigure entered the kitchen "I didn't mean it… like… that…" 'Great… Another person who hates me…'

"You should've just eaten the damn thing, just to keep him happy" said Kyo, looking at the kitchen doors, as the swung back and forth

"He only wanted to give me a break" said Tohru "And I threw it in his face… I'm so ashamed… he was being selfless…"

"It's not _your _fault her can't cook," said Haru, patting Tohru on the back "He just needs to get used to that fact

"No!" said Tohru "He took the time to cook us that… I knew _I_ wouldn't feel at all great if some one did that to my cooking… It's not fair…"

"Tohru!" said Kyo "He can't cook! That's his problem! Not yours!"

"I'm gonna go see him" said Tohru

She put her head up above the window of the kitchen doors, to see Shigure, a box of minestrone soup in his hand

"Where did I go wrong?" he said, running his finger down what Tohru thought were the instructions "Put powder into cup… check… Place in microwave… check… Heat for 3 minutes… check… Wait one minute before serving… check…" he looked all round the packet until he found the best before date "November 1995… Oops"

Tohru froze "Haru!" she screamed

Haru was on the floor "Ahh, my stomach" he said, clutching his sides

"Haru!" said Kyo "Shigure!"

Shigure came in "I hope no one ate that soup did they?" he saw Haru on the floor "Maybe they did"

"Famous soup, huh?" asked Tohru "I saw you with the packet in your hand"

"I just wanted to cook…" said Shigure

"C'mon," said Tohru "Let's get Haru to his room… I'd say he'll be out for some time"

(A/N: Shigure never was a good cook was he? See next chappie for more! I don't own FB or the characters)


	18. Kyoko Confesses

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 18**

**Kyoko Confesses**

Ha'ri came back at about 3 O' Clock, after driving for 4 hours, there and back. He diagnosed Haru with food poisoning. He'd just exited out Haru's room when Tohru had asked him; Haru would be out of action for two weeks

"Two weeks!" said Tohru, after Ha'ri told her "We could have been finished by then!"

"It's not _my _fault," said Ha'ri "Blame Shigure. He served the food"

"I'm gonna kill Shigure!" said Kyo

"Well, I'd suggest not. I want to get out of here as soon as possible," said Ha'ri "So kill Shigure _after _we have left, and you're safely at home"

"Grrrr!" said Kyo "Where is he? He should be helping Haru get better!"

"Last time I saw him," said Tohru, tightening her bandana "he was on the train…"

"Is he cleaning?" asked Kyo, clenching his fists

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back and clean… Or maybe I should stay here with Haru?" she asked

"No," said Ha'ri "He needs to rest. Let him sleep for a little while. I have a walkie-talkie with me, incase he needs me"

"OK then," said Tohru "Let's go Kyo"

"I'll be down soon, I'm going to check on Haru, then I have to go out" said Ha'ri, and he entered Haru's room "See you soon"

Tohru and Kyo went downstairs. Shigure was busy cleaning the windows when Kyo, turned him round

"Thanks to your 'Sohma Soup' crap," said Kyo "Haru's gonna be out for 2 weeks! And it's _all _your fault"

"H-Hey!" said Shigure "It's not my fault if they never chucked out the out-of-date food!"

"Yeah!" said Kyo, grabbing his robe "Well _you _should have checked the date _before _cooking it!" he added, letting go and controlling his anger

Shigure gave a glum look, sighing and returned to cleaning the windows. Cleaning seemed to go slow now. No conversation took place; they had nothing to talk about. Tohru tried to break the silence; not that it worked

"So… erm…" she said

Kyo looked round, from gluing a broken chair "Did you say something?" he asked

"N-No…" said Tohru, turning and going back to replacing a broken door from compartment 56

The sky outside was getting dark. The sunset looked beautiful, it was disappearing behind some high skyscrapers, the clouds moving in front of it

Tohru checked her watch, it said: '9:25pm'

"Shouldn't we have had dinner by now? It's 9:25" she said

"Yeah," said Kyo, checking his watch "Let's go"

They walked off the train to see the hostel. It was pitch black now, and only one of the hostel lights was on; Tohru's light

"I never left it on…" said Tohru, looking up to see a shadow stalk past Haru's window "What was that?" she asked

"What?" asked Kyo, looking up

"Someone's in Haru's room!" she said and ran inside and into the darkness

The hostel was pitch black. They couldn't see anything, not even their own hands in front of them; all the windows were blocked out

"Some one turn on the lights!" said Tohru, trying to feel out in front of her

It took a while, but Kyo found the lights

"C'mon!" said Tohru "That could be anyone!"

"Isn't it Ha'ri?" asked Kyo

"No! He said he was going out!" said Tohru, running through the doors and into the dark hallway

At the door of Haru's room, the light was on, shining on the floor. A shadow blocked the light for a brief second

Tohru froze "What ever it is!" she whispered to Kyo "It seems busy!"

"Let's go quietly" said Kyo, putting a finger to his lips

Tohru gulped. 'Who is it?' she thought

They closely got near the door. Kyo put his back to the wall and peered over the side of the door

"Who's in there?" whispered Tohru

"That bitch" whispered Kyo, looking at Tohru

"No! Not _her_!" replied Tohru

Then she thought about it 'Kyoko swore she'd get revenge, but not on my _friends_. Oh my God! Who knows what she's doing to Haru!' she thought, and she ran into the room, Kyo followed

"NO!" she screamed, and picked up a picture frame of the chest-of-drawers in the room and held it in her hand

"Well, well, well" said a familiar voice "If it isn't Tohru Honda"

"Kyoko!" said Kyo, glaring at her

Kyoko was in an even worse state than ever. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks somehow were more hollow than before, instead of her kimono, she wore an orange jail suit, the number '44888J' and 'Hakodate Jail' written across the back and front.

"I wondered when I'd see _you_ again" she said, giving an evil smile

Haru lay there, pale and up to his neck in sheets. He really looked ill

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I guess my plan worked" said Kyoko

"What plan?" said Tohru

"To poison one of your group. I knew someone would cook that out of date soup and eat it" said Kyoko

"Grrr! You evil cow!" Kyo hissed

"Something I've never heard before" said Kyoko, sarcastically

"What do you want from us!" said Tohru, the picture still in her hand

"What I need" said Kyoko, tears forming in her eyes "My son" and she broke down

Tohru went to go to her "Wait!" said Kyo "It might be a trap!"

Kyoko still wept. Tears fell to the floor. Tohru got past Kyo and put an arm around Kyoko

"What's the matter" she asked

"I never knew my son!" wailed Kyoko

"Of course you did!" said Tohru, looking up at Kyo and shrugging "You knew him for fifteen years!"

"I never!" said Kyoko "Jeimii's not my son! He's adopted!"

Tohru gasped "And you never told him? Where does he come from? What's his story? You can tell me"

"OK I'll tell you" said Kyoko, looking up

(A/N: Jeimii was adopted? The truth about Jeimii will be up soon!)


	19. The Truth About Jeimii

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 19**

**The Truth About Jeimii**

"It's like this," said Kyoko "Jeimii is adopted. When he was 4, both his parents were killed. His mother was shot in a bank robbery, and his father was killed in a fire a month later. He was in a foster care home for a year before I adopted him after his 5th birthday. I raised him as my own. He never knew his birth parents, neither did I. I only know that information because they tell you when you adopt, stuff like that can lead to child problems... I was planning to tell him after the trip on the Orient Express, but he... he..."

"We know," said Tohru, putting her arm on Kyoko's shoulder "And we're sad that it happened to such a sweet, kind child"

"It's not fair!" said Kyoko "I miss him so much! Why me! Why him! He was my only living relative!"

"Hey! Stop being a selfish cow!" said Kyo "You abused him! That's not a fair life if you ask me!"

"I loved him!" shouted Kyoko "It's not fair! He didn't know!"

"Look!" shouted Kyo "It's _your_ fault! You should've told him! He was sad knowing you, just the thought of you made him sick! He never wanted to know you, and you're pathetic existence! If he'd still have been alive now, he'd be depressed, knowing you sucks!"

Kyoko burst into tears, she knew it was true

"What's your fault?" said Tohru, looking at her, then to Kyo, then back again "What did you do to him?"

"I-I-I made him stay home after school, clean and tidy the house. He wasn't allowed out with friends. If he didn't do as I said, I would send him to bed with no dinner. I was genuinely awful to him, and treated him awfully. I shouldn't be a mother!" shouted Kyoko, before bursting into more tears

Tohru immediately let go off Kyoko and stood up, she was disgusted

"You evil!... Sick!... Twisted!... Bitch!..." shouted Kyo, struggling to get the words out over his rage

"I know!" shouted Kyoko "It's _all_ true!"

It soon became obvious she was seeking sympathy, after her last line, no one disagreed with her. Kyoko shifted the conversation on further

"He... He... He hated me!" she shouted, bursting into tears once again

Again, no one disagreed with her. She seemed to be catching on too, so she turned on Haru, who was still asleep

"Well, _he _was the one who killed my child!" she shouted, pointing to Haru

!How dare you call him your child!" shouted Kyo, taking a step forward

"I'll do as I wish! I took care of Jeimii for 10 years of his life!" shouted Kyoko "Anyway, it doesn't matter now! I know who killed my child! Haru Sohma murdered my son!"

"No he never!" said Tohru, who had up till now, been speechless "We found out who killed Jeimii, and it _wasn't _Haru! It was the Inspector!"

"I bet it wasn't! I bet _Haru _ slipped some poison or something into Jeimii's drink!"

"Haru wouldn't do something like that!" shouted Tohru, sort of believing Kyoko, but quickly shaking that feeling off

"Jeimii is not with us, and it's _his _fault!" Kyoko screamed

She ran past Kyo and Tohru, running down the hall, and into Tohru's room. Kyo and Tohru ran after her, looking in every room on the way. Kyo slammed Tohru's door open, to see, an open window, the curtains billowing in the wind...

(A/N: Sorry about the delay, FanFic banned me from putting up chappies, but I can do it now. Check out soon for more!)


	20. Ha'ri Leaves

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 20**

**Ha'ri Leaves…**

Two days later and the buzz of Kyoko escaping from prison, poisoning Haru and running off again had worn off. She wasn't mentioned again in the news or paper. It was as though she didn't exist…

Meanwhile cleaning was nearly done. Although it was now the end of May, and the next day would be the 1st of June. They'd missed Ha'ri's ceremony

"Perfect isn't it?" said Ha'ri, scrubbing the last sleeping carriage's walls

"What is?" asked Tohru, looking up from brushing the floor

"We've missed my ceremony" he replied

"Oh no!" said Tohru "I forgot!"

"It doesn't matter," he said, looking down "I guess we _would_ have been done if I'd have stayed with Haru…"

"Is Haru OK now?" asked Tohru, returning to sweeping

"Yeah, he's awake, just too tired to work," said Ha'ri "His body's been fighting off food poisoning for the past 3 days"

"It's not your fault if you're busy" said Tohru

"I guess…" said Ha'ri "I heard Momiji and the others aren't feeling well since they came back"

"What!" said Tohru, jumping slightly

"Yeah," replied Ha'ri "They've been put in quarantine until further notice, they have to have a doctor, but I can't leave Haru here alone"

"I'll look after him," said Tohru, almost pleading to do it

"I don't know…" said Ha'ri "Are you _sure _you'd be able to handle it? I'll be gone for about three days…"

"I'm sure!" shouted Tohru "I'll keep him under lock and key!"

"I wouldn't say it like that," said Ha'ri

"I will!" said Tohru "I don't want Haru in danger again!"

"Well, let him out in two days," said Ha'ri, putting his scrubber away "He needs to regain his strength"

"OK!" said Tohru "What shall I do?"

"Huh?" said Ha'ri, giving a quizzical look

"Should I give him medicine or what?" asked Tohru

"Oh," said Ha'ri "Erm… Just give him lots of fluids and some ant-acids if he complains of stomach pains"

"OK!" said Tohru, writing down what she should do

Later that night, after a horrible dinner of liver and onions, Ha'ri was set to go

"Remember what I told you, Tohru," he said, clambering on the coach

"Yes!" replied Tohru

"Call me if _anything _and I mean _anything _goes wrong" said Ha'ri

"I will," said Tohru "Be back soon!"

With that, the coach doors shut, the engine revved to life. It pulled out of the station and dissolved into the hustle and bustle of the city…

(I promise more Yuki appearances in the next chappie! Check out soon for more!)


	21. Yuki Arrives

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 21**

… **Yuki Arrives**

With Ha'ri gone, and Haru still out of action, work was going to be slow. Tohru picked up her bucket and set to work with just Kyo and Shigure at her side

"This stinks!" shouted Kyo, five minutes later "Why does Haru get to goof off while we're here busting our backs all day!"

"Haru isn't goofing off!" said Tohru, looking at him "He's ill with food poisoning!"

"Yeah right!" said Kyo "He's probably up there with some porno magazine right now!"

"Haru's not like that!" said Tohru, wondering whether or not Haru would do that "He's not some pervert like the ones Shigure talks about"

"The only pervert around our end _is_ Shigure!" shouted Kyo, staring at him

Shigure blushed "I don't keep pornographic magazines under my mattress!" he shouted, then realizing what he had said, ran off to his room to hide them better

"Pervert" Kyo muttered under his breath, Tohru hadn't noticed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Tohru gave Haru some ant-acids to calm his stomach

"Feeling any better?" she asked, tucking him in and giving him a light kiss

"Yeah," he said looking up into her eyes "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked

"For being here," he replied "I'd prefer you to Ha'ri any day"

"Don't say that!" said Tohru, blushing "He told me to do what I have done… If that made sense…"

"Will you stay in my room tonight?" he asked

"Erm… I don't know…" said Tohru, looking guilty

"Please?" asked Haru

"Ok… But only for tonight" she said, going to collect her things

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about midnight, Tohru was having another strange dream

She was on the train; it was speeding along the tracks. The carriages clanked about each other. The train flew down the tracks, gaining more and more speed. She looked around, she was in the baggage coach; the landscape whizzed by outside the windows.

She heard cackling, it sounded like someone she remembered. The doors rattled on their hinges; she was scared

'Why does this keep happening to me!' she thought

'Be yourself… you'll be fine…'

"That doesn't help me in this situation!" she shouted to the ceiling

"Tohru… Tohru…" came the soft voice of Yuki "No one's here to help you _now_"

"What? Where are you?" she asked, looking around the dingy room

"No Kyo… No Shigure… No Ha'ri… And no Haru… They're gone… And they're not coming back…" he said, appearing in front of her

Tohru screamed

"Scream as loud as you like… No one's gonna find you… They think you're fine in your sleep… But even now, it always was your fault" he said, following her every whim trying to escape

"What was my fault?" she asked, looking up at his ghostly silhouette

"_You _killed me! It's your fault I died!" he shouted

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't know… I was just a fool back then" she said

"You still are" he replied, touching her face

She ran through Yuki, and towards the door

"You little bitch!" he shouted after her, and chased her

She opened the door, looked down; the tracks below rushed past. She looked up, steam from the train billowed over her head.

'Ladders!' she thought, seeing them lead up to the roof

She climbed up, Yuki not close behind her

"You can't escape!" he shouted, smoke flying through him

She ran down carriage roof after carriage roof. Eventually, she was at the engine. She looked head, the cliff was coming closer; she had to get inside before it flew off it. Maybe… Just maybe she could jump off the train itself…

It was a crazy idea, but she was fed up of falling down a cliff

"Tohru…"

'What was that?' Tohru thought 'that wasn't Yuki!… Where _is _Yuki?'

"Tohru!…"

Up ahead was a lake; she could jump in there… She just had to time it right

"Don't even think about it, Tohru" said Yuki, coming up (no sexual innuendo needed thank you very much)

Tohru looked around, Yuki was right over her

"Don't think about running or jumping," he said, "You won't survive either way"

"I don't listen to dead people!" she shouted, and jumped into the lake

She held her breath as she came in contact with the icy cold water hit her in the face. She sunk to the bottom and quickly swam to the top

She came above the water to see an angry Yuki cursing her, as the train flew off the rails and over the cliff

"SEE YOU TOMORROW, TOHRU HONDA!" Yuki screamed, just before an explosion shook the cliff-side.

'Tohru… Tohru… Wake up!…'

The scenery around Tohru began to dissolve; it was fading to black. Was she passing out?

She awoke, a puddle of blood around her; drenching her hair and pyjamas

"Tohru, it's happened again hasn't it?" asked Shigure

Tohru nodded

(I won't be updating over Christmas, so until then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Check out Jen some time for more!)


	22. Escape From Platform One

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 22**

**Escape From Platform One**

"Right!" shouted Kyo "That's it! We're packing, and leaving!"

"When?" asked Shigure, knowing what the answer was

"NOW!" Kyo screamed

"C'mon Tohru," said Shigure, helping her to her feet "get up"

"Haru, Haru" said Kyo "C'mon, we're leaving"

Haru reluctantly got up and went to pack his things

"Feeling any better?" asked Tohru, weakly, looking around as Kyo and Shigure rushed to get things packed

"Yeah, now I am," he said, placing his coat into the case "I'm just tired is all"

"You'll feel better when we get out of here" replied Tohru, smiling

"I'm sure I will," said Haru, smiling back, then resuming packing

"I'll ring Sohma House and get Ha'ri to pick us up" called Shigure from downstairs

"OK" replied Tohru "I'm gonna go get changed" she added, leaving Haru alone

"Ok" said Haru, turning and resuming packing

Tohru went into the next room and went through the draws, looking for anything left behind. Then she found it, the photo; of Haru and Yuki

She turned to give it back to Haru; she didn't know she still had it on her. As she turned, she came face to face with Yuki

"Hello Tohru!" he said, glaring at her menacingly

"Uh… Uh…" she stuttered

"No need to talk, this will be quick… and painful" he replied, revealing claws

"HEL-!" Tohru was cut off, being stabbed in the stomach

"Tohru?" said Haru coming into the room

He saw her on the floor, lying motionless

"TOHRU!" he shouted "SHIGURE! KYO! HELP!"

They came rushing up to find Tohru in Haru's arms, bleeding from the stomach

"She's been stabbed" he said, "I don't know what happened! She said she was packing and I found her after she shouted"

"C'mon, Ha'ri's here" said Shigure "Good thing he was coming back anyway. He'll be here in 10 minutes"

"She might not last that long!" said Haru, opening Tohru's eyes

"Ha'ri can only obey the speed limit in a coach, Haru!" said Shigure

"We have to stop the bleeding," said Kyo "I'll get towels"

"I'll help," said Shigure, following Kyo out the room

"C'mon Tohru," said Haru "Open your eyes, please… Wake up"

And he did it, he did what he had always wanted to do, he kissed Tohru. Nothing happened

"Haru… Haru…"

"Oh no" said Haru

"How could you do this to me!" screamed a voice "I thought I was your first love!"

"That was a long time ago," said Haru

"It still happened, didn't it?" replied Yuki "I guess I don't matter to you anymore then?"

"No, you don't" said Haru "Not after you hurt my friends, and killed Jeimii"

"What?" said Yuki "I never killed Jeimii!"

"Who did then?" asked Haru

Yuki didn't answer

"Go on!" shouted Haru "Tell me! Who killed Jeimii if you didn't?"

"It was… It was…" Yuki stammered

"Wait, who killed you?" asked Haru

Tohru started to move, "What's going on?" she asked looking around "Agh! My stomach"

"I was killed by Kyoko" said Yuki "Jeimii's mother"

(A/N: Sorry I never updated, and I promise chappies will come more quickly now that I'm back at school. A couple more chappies to go now, I'm updating straight away so I don't get writers' block! Keep reading!)


	23. Realizations & Kidnapping

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 23**

**Realizations & Kidnapping**

Tohru started to move, "What's going on?" she asked looking around "Agh! My stomach"

"What?" asked Haru "Oh! Tohru! You're OK!"

Yuki disappeared after that, Haru helped Tohru down the stairs, where their bags were and waited outside for the coach to arrive

They wrapped her stomach tightly in blankets, to stop her from loosing too much blood

"D-Did Yuki say Kyoko murdered him?" asked Tohru looking at Haru

"Yeah... He did..." replied Haru

"Whoa? What happened?" asked Kyo, turning around, Shigure too listening and looking out for the coach

"Yuki told me Kyoko murdered him" said Tohru

"What? That cow, no offence Haru, killed Yuki? I don't believe it, I was there when Yuki was killed... He's lying," said Kyo, realising "He wants to kill Kyoko! That's his unfinished business!"

"What?" said Shigure "That's stupid! Why would he wanna kill Kyoko?"

"She killed him, he wants her gone... He wanted us to kill her, so he can rest in harmony" said Kyo

"I wouldn't go so far as kill," said Shigure, finally turning round "Maybe just revenge"

Things seemed to fit into place now, maybe Yuki's unfinished business was to get revenge on Kyoko

Ha'ri arrived beeping the horn

"We can't go now!" said Kyo

"Why?" asked Shigure, about to go say hello

"We've just found out about this, we gotta get on the train!" said Kyo, pointing towards the dark carriages

Storm clouds lingered over-head again, dull and grey, just how Tohru was feeling

Shigure went up to the coach doors, just as rain pelted itself down onto him

"We've got a problem!"he said, knocking on the doors

"What is it?" asked Ha'ri

"Tohru's been hurt" said Shigure, pointing towards the blanket covered and, now drenched Tohru

"Bring her in" said Ha'ri, sighing "You know I only check up Sohma members. I'll make this one exception"

"C'mon over Tohru!" shouted Shigure

Tohru wondered over, Haru and Kyo helping her up onto the coach

Ha'ri pulled open the first two layers of blanket, to see blood

"What's happened to her?" he asked, pulling off the last blanket to reveal a stab wound

"She was stabbed" said Shigure, a little sarcasm in his voice

"I think I know that now" said Ha'ri, glaring at Shigure

Ha'ri sat Tohru down on one of the seats, cleared up the wound; using antiseptic and stitched it up with a needle in his first aid kit. Then he put a bandage over it

"It should hold until we get home," he said "Right, I'll get your bags on the coach and then we can go"

"Erm..." said Shigure

"What have you done?" asked Ha'ri leaning against the rail on the coach

"There's been a change in plan," said Shigure, sheepishly "We kinda need to 'explore' the train"

"No," said Kyo "We need to break _into_ the train"

"Yeah, what he said" replied Shigure, looking at Ha'ri and pointing to Kyo

Kyo grabbed a nearby brick; which had fallen out of its place it the wall of the station, and threw it at the window of the last luggage carriage of the train

Shigure held up some keys, which he got out of his poncho "Wouldn't these have helped? I have keys to everyone of these carriages"

"You had the keys to every carriage all along?" said Kyo, getting louder with every word "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"You should've asked" replied Shigure, looking through the keys "Ah here's the one for the luggage coach"

Every glanced at his hand

The key itself was a dull brass. It had the words 'Lugg. 3' written on it, though it wasn't very big. Everyone stared at it in awe, as though it answered all of life's problems

Tohru walked slowly up to it, reached out her hand; then suddenly lightning struck the coach and thunder rumbled very loudly over-head, everyone was thrown to the floor

"What was _that_?" asked Haru, picking himself up, and helping Tohru

"Lightning" said Shigure, looking at the roof, as though it were to strike again

"Let's go," said Ha'ri "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home..."

They ran outside and onto the train, everyone was shaking when Shigure placed the key into the lock, even Ha'ri. Shigure slowly turned the key; it clicked, meaning it had opened. Then he suddenly yanked the door open and said:

"It was taking too much time..."

They peered inside, it was so dusty, as if no one had been in it for years; even though it had only been a few months

Tohru took a step inside the carriage. Thunder rumbled again, seeming more dangerous sounding

"I have the feeling we shouldn't be in here" said Ha'ri looking around

Tohru walked to the middle of the room, and looked round, glass was shattered and on the floor, rain was pouring in from the window

"Tohru... Tohru..."

"What was that?" asked Tohru, looking more frightened

"What was what?" asked Haru, now looking scared, his eyes shifting around

Suddenly, the train trembled beneath them

"Oh no" said Tohru "It's happening!"

"What happening?" asked Shigure, panic in his voice

"This was like in my dream!" she screamed "We have to get off"

All the doors slammed shut, Tohru was trapped inside the luggage carriage

"AGH! HELP ME!" she screamed jolting to the door, wincing in pain

The manager came rushing out in some over-the-top, official looking pyjamas

"Wait! Where are you going!" he shouted after them "The bridge ahead is out! The track leads off the cliff!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Kyo "We gotta stop this thing!"

"I'll go" said Ha'ri

"Me too" said Shigure, looking proud

"I'm not going any more" replied Ha'ri

"Oh, I'll go!" shouted Kyo "I've stopped this thing countless times before"

"Two?" said Shigure "That's not countless"

"Always a funny man" said Kyo, running off, Haru running after him "And help Tohru get outta there!"

(A/N: OK, never really thought about putting this part in... This should add another chapter --"... But I'll be sad when it ends... Keep reading!)


	24. Escaping The Orient Express Again

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 24**

**Escaping The Orient Express Again**

The train steamed on ahead, Kyo and Haru running to the front, trying to stop the metal beast before it went over the cliff

"What started this thing off?" shouted Kyo to Haru

"Take a wild guess!" shouted Haru

"Yuki!" said Kyo

They ran through each carriage, each of the ones they had cleaned were spotless, the bedrooms, the compartments, the dining carriages, the lounge area, and the smokers' carriage

Out on the tender, steam poured over Kyo and Haru's heads, and rain pleted them. Something was at the engine, turning knobs and pushing buttons

"Who's that?" whispered Haru

"Don't have the slightest clue" whispered Kyo

They crept closer, but a pile of coal came toppling down on whoever was controlling the engine

"OW!" they screamed, as the coal blackened their grey robe

The hood fell off, revealing an orange jail suit, black elbow-length hair, hollow cheek bones and a stern voice

"YOU!" shouted Kyo "You're the reason!"

"Yes!" shouted Kyoko "I _am _the reason the Orient Ex-"

"You're the reason Yuki's haunting us!" he shouted, raising a fist

"Who's Yuki?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face

"The guy you murdered," said Kyo "Five and-a-half months ago? Remember?"

"I-I never killed anyone!" she shouted, getting up and brushing herself down

"Don't lie to us!" said Haru

"I'm not!" she shouted "The only person I murdered was-" and she slammed her hand to her mouth

"Carry on..." said Kyo

"I never murdered anyone!" she shouted, and tried to push herself past Kyo and Haru, who immediately stopped her and forced her back

"Tell us!" shouted Haru "Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Transform on me?" she said

Haru gasped "You know?"

"Of course I bloody know! I told you before didn't I?" she shouted, gettin up again

_-On the other side of the train-_

"Tohru! Tohru are you OK?" shouted Shigure through the door

"Help me! Please" she shouted back

"Yep, she's OK" said Shigure to Ha'ri

"I'll try the key!" said Ha'ri, forcing it into the lock

It clicked open and Tohru instantly fell to the ground

"Thank you!" she said, tempted to hug them, but never

"We still need to check... y'know," said Shigure "The bags..."

"We can't!" said Tohru "Didn't you hear the manager? The bridge up ahead is out..." she stopped, a look of realization on her face "Oh my god... I just realised something"

"What?" said Shigure

"...Yuki was trying to save me..."

(A/N: Yuki was trying to save Tohru? Keep reading for more!)


	25. Yuki The Hero

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 25**

**Yuki The Hero**

"Trying to save you?" asked Shigure, looking sceptical

"Yeah..." replied Tohru

"How's attacking you saving you?" he asked

"By attacking me, he was trying to keep me off the train! Kyoko never killed him, but he wanted us to get rid of Kyoko, so she wouldn't do this!" she said

"I don't know..." said Shigure, giving a quizzical look

"She's right you know" said Ha'ri "All of it adds up"

"I guess..."

"C'mon" said Tohru "There's not much time until this things at the bottom of a cliff!"

"What!" shouted Shigure and Ha'ri together

"I just told you!" she said, dragging them down the carriages with her "C'mon we gotta help Haru and Kyo!"

"This things gonna go off a cliff!" shouted Ha'ri

"Yes!"

Thunder and lightning flew over-head again, the storm was getting worse. The train steamed past a sign reading 'BRIDGE OUT AHEAD. SLOW SPEED TO STOP NOW (10 MILES)'

"Oh my god, this things gonna go over in ten miles!" shouting Tohru, reaching the smokers' carriage

"That gives us about 15 minutes," shouted Ha'ri "Since it's not going very fast"

Tohru ran out onto the tender, to see Haru and Kyo, and a tied up Kyoko on the engine platform

"Didn't you see the sign!" shouted Tohru

"What sign?" asked Kyo

"The bridge _that is out _is in ten miles! Stop the train!" she screamed "Our lives are at stake here!"

Kyoko gave a muffled laugh under the gag (no sexual innuendo needed)

"What're you laughing at?" asked Kyo, untying her gag

"There is no brake gear," she said "I snapped it off"

She laughed again

Tohru looked up where the brake should be. It was true, it wasn't there...

"Then we have to jump" she said

"What!" shouted Kyo "Have you seen the _hard _desert out there!"

"In my dream," said Tohru "There should be a lake near the bridge"

"I'll go on top and look out for it" said Haru, climbing up the tender and onto the carriage roof

Everyone just stood there, in silent frustration, hoping there was a lake, ready to spring them to safety

"See what you've done?" said Haru "You didn't know the bridge was out, did you?"

"Of course I did!" shouted Kyoko "That's why I made you come on here, to kill you all!"

"That's not a good thing you know," said Ha'ri

"I don't even know who you are, so shut up" said Kyoko, glaring at Ha'ri, who only glared back

"There it is!" shouted Haru "Everyone! Come quick, the lake's up ahead!"

Rain still pelted them all, they were drenched and freezing by now, but glad to have found the lake

"How far away is it?" asked Ha'ri

"About a mile or so? You can only just see it from here!" replied Haru

Everyone climbed the ladder, as Tohru climbed, she looked back at Kyoko

"We gotta get Kyoko off too" said Tohru, feeling guilty

"Are you mad!" shouted Kyo "That crazy bitch tried to kill us!"

"I know, but it's not fair for her to just die!" replied Tohru

"Just leave me to die!" Kyoko shouted "I have nothing to live for anyway!"

"C'mon Tohru!" shouted Kyo "The lakes gonna pass in about 2 minutes! C'mon!"

Tohru did as she was told, she gave one last look at Kyoko tied up behind her, and got with the others, preparing to jump off

"The lake looks as though it runs under the tracks, so I guess we're safe" said Ha'ri

The lake was rushing up quicker now

"Get ready to hold your breaht after three. OK? One... Two... Three!" shouted Ha'ri

And in a line, everyone simultaneously jumped into the freezing depths of the lake. Tohru quickley swam back up to see Kyoko, and the Orient Express... For the last time...

(A/N: OK, only two more chappies to go! Keep reading! Hope you're enjoying to reach to the climax... Like the twist?)


	26. Going Home

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 26**

**Going Home**

Tohru looked on as the train, and Kyoko, flew over the twisted rails heading over the cliff. She saw Kyoko for the final time as she disappeared along with the train and its 30-odd carriages. A huge explosion shook Tohru and the others, smoke rose from the top off the cliff. Tohru ran over to the edge. All that was left was a pile of broken up and blackened carriages; and lots of smoke

No one said anything as Tohru turned round to face them, all of them looking shoddy and drenched in the pouring rain. Just then, Tohru noticed something; something black and shabby. It was covered in a layer of dust and the fake leather was peeling around the edges... The Inspectors' case

She ran over to it. The locks had been completely snapped off, it opened easily. She peered inside, not much was left, except 20 folders, each was covered in dust. She opened them one by one and looked inside. Everyone of them had a number ranging from 1 to 20 written on the front, with a photo inside, and a piece of paper saying 'TERMINATED'. She saw Haru's, Shigure's, Kyo's and Momiji's had no paper inside. But inside Tohru's was a note

_'Tohru Honda,_

_Thank you...'_

She gave it a puzzled look, there was no signature. By now, the rest of the group had come to accompany her

"C'mon Tohru" said Haru, holding out a hand "Let's go home"

Tohru put the paper in her pocket, and trhew the case over the edge of the cliff. It hit the floor with a loud 'bang'...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cases packed and everything ready to go. They set off in Ha'ri's coach, towards the Bullet Train Station

"You OK Tohru?" asked Haru, sitting by her

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, giving him a weak smile

"Something's wrong" said Haru, giving a concerned face "You can tell me can't you?"

"It's nothing, just this trip... And knowing I'm never going to see Yuki again... Even after he was horrible to me... He was trying to save me from what happened today... And I thought he hated me... He wanted me to leave... I may have gotten a couple of scratches along the way, but I know I can safely say, Yuki's where he belongs now" she added, looking up into the sky out of the window

The stormed still raged on as they entered the station

"I'm going to get the coach onto the train" said Ha'ri, and with that he drove off

"This is it!" said Shigure "After neglecting my house for God knows how long... We get to go home"

"It seems a bit sad really doesn't it?" said Tohru "All the memories we've had here"

"Memories!" said Kyo "Pfft! More like nightmares!"

Everyone laughed

"What's so funny?" shouted Kyo "Tohru almost got killed!"

"You don't know about it do you?" said Haru

"Know about what!" said Kyo

"All passengers awaiting to board train number 815, please report to platform 21 for departure in 5 minutes... I repeat... All passengers awaiting to board train number 815, please report to platform 21 for departure in 5 minutes" came the sound on the speakers dotted around the station

"Oh great!" said Kyo, looking at the platform sign which read _'Platform 21' _"Oh... Never mind"

Everyone laughed again as they entered the train, sitting down in a nearly empty carriage near the back of the train

On the way home, they chatted about what had been happening during their time on the train, Tohru finally told Kyo about Yuki saving her, although his plan didn't work, she was still safe

The storm still raged on, lightning blacking out the train every now and then, and passengers gasping in horror everytime it happened

Tohru was feeling guilty about letting Kyoko go over the cliff

"Listen..." said Haru "It's not your fault, she wanted to die"

"I guess..." said Tohru, looking glum as she pressed her head against the window. The vibrations of the carriage rocking her back and forth

Shigure was boring Ha'ri with his story of how 'he saved them all' when he remembered "My magazines!" gasped, standing up

"What magazines?" asked Kyo, raising an eyebrow

"Er... My educational ones of course..." Shigure replied, giving a nervous smile and sitting down slowly

(A/N: Fianl chappie up soon! Keep R&R!)


	27. The Finale: A Proper Goodbye

Summary: Two months after the mass murdering, which included: Yuki, Akito and Jeimii and the Orient Express finally pulled into the station, Tohru feels happy, but lonely. But what's worse is now Yuki is popping up in Tohru's mind and she's seeing him, one night she speaks to him. He tells her the Inspector didn't kill him; he was murdered by someone else. Now Tohru, Haru and Kyo must find out who did kill Yuki...

  
"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**Chapter 27**

**-The Finale-**

**A Proper Goodbye**

On arriving at the station, everyone was tired. The weather was still gloomy as they set off for a 4 hour coach ride home. Everyone fell asleep, except Tohru, who sat at the back of the coach thinking to herself

'Maybe it _was _my fault Kyoko died?... They told me it wasn't... I wish I got to say a proper goodbye to Yuki... I miss him so much...'

Ha'ri was still up, driving the coach. Him and Shigure has supposedly agreed to do shifts, but Shigure was fast asleep

Tohru gazed into the black sky above, looking at Kyo's watch; as his arm hung over a seat, it read '4:38am'

It was very early and their train had broken down on the way, so they were delayed 6 hours. Tohru was very tired, but she wasn't going to sleep. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts

'Maybe this trip meant something'

'Yuki actually saved me! But with force, I didn't think he had pent up rage like that...'

'Uo and Hana will freak when they hear this'

She did eventually fall asleep. Ha'ri pulled into a bed and breakfast for the night; he too, was very tired. The next morning, Tohru awoke, a blanket covering her. She peered outside the window. The sun shone through the glass. Shigure's house was clearly visible outside

She ran out to see everyone gathered around... Ha'ri, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu and all the others

"Welcome home, Tohru!" they all chorused, smiling happily at her

She gave a huge smile and ran to them. They cheered as she stepped into the house. A layer of dust covered everything. She carried her case upstairs as another buffet table was set up. Ritsu was having a panic attack after coughing on the dip and going crazy telling no one to eat it. Tohru opened her room door. She stood on something, peered down to see a photo of everyone stood in front of the Orient Express

"Wonderful memories, eh?" said a voice

She looked up, to see Yuki in front of her

"Yuki!" she said smiling more than ever "Thank you for what you did. You saved my life"

"I'm glad you see it my way, Miss Honda" he replied, bowing

"Why do you have to go?" she said, teary eyed

"I'm sorry, but it's my time I'm afraid" he said "But as long as I'm alive in here" he pointed to her heart "I'll always be alive"

"Thank you, Yuki" she said "And goodbye"

"Same to you, Miss Honda. I'm sure our paths will cross again some day" Yuki replied "Oh, and tell Haru: Jeimii's happy to see him smile again"

"I will!" said Tohru, as Yuki disappeared

She placed the frame onto her bed side table

"Wonderful memories?" she said '"Yes... They were"

**THE END**

(A/N: It's over! I can't believe it! 27 chappies gone in a flash! Half the stuff was just off the tip off my head! Hope you enjoyed the story and hope you read more as they come out. By the way, Tohru told Haru what Yuki said and laughed. Please R&R, and I know this is pressing but please tell your friends if you really liked this story! Happy reading and keep up the good work all of you!...)


	28. EXTRAS: The Stuff You Missed

"**In The Arms Of An Angel"**

**EXTRAS**

**The Stuff You Missed**

It's finally finished! 'A Train Ride To Remember' and its sequel 'In The Arms Of An Angel' are finished for good. But what happened after the end? Or didn't you read between the lines and missed something in the story? Was their going to be a tragic ending? A 3rd part? And stuff that happened that wasn't meant to. Well don't fear because here's the extras part to come in!...

_.:What Happened After 'The End':._

At the end of the story, Tohru says "Wonderful memories?" she said '"Yes... They were" and it finishes there. But Yuki told her to say to Haru "Oh, and tell Haru: Jeimii's happy to see him smile again". In the end author's note, I touched briefly on it, saying Tohru had told them. But here's what happened:

"_Thank you, Yuki" she said "And goodbye"_

"_Same to you, Miss Honda. I'm sure our paths will cross again some day" Yuki replied "Oh, and tell Haru: Jeimii's happy to see him smile again"_

"_I will!" said Tohru, as Yuki disappeared_

_She placed the frame onto her bed side table_

"_Wonderful memories?" she said "Yes... They were"_

Tohru wondered downstairs, still on an adrenaline buzz after seeing Yuki for one final time, and being able to thank him. She pushed past the Sohma family, who were drinking and eating from the buffet. She found Haru sat in the corner, talking to Hiro; by now, all the Sohma's who were sick, were better.

"Haru?" asked Tohru "Can I speak with you in the kitchen for a minute please?"

"Er... Yeah sure" replied Haru, getting up

Hiro gave them a funny look, but they walked off all the same

"Yuki told me to say 'Jeimii says he's happy to see you smile again'" she said, looking him in the eye

"Yuki was here?" he asked "And he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes... But he's gone now... It doesn't matter" she said, looking down

Haru pulled Tohru's chin up "Chin up, eh?" he said, smiling

Tohru smiled back, blushing slightly

And slowly, they went to kiss

The doorbell sounded, stopping Tohru and Haru's kiss

"I'll get it!" shouted Tohru, she looked at Haru "Back in a minute"

She opened the door, a mailman was stood there

"Letter for Tohru Honda?" he said, handing her the letter

She turned it over; by now, nearly everyone was looking. On the other side, Tohru's name and address was in posh handwriting. A stamp of a train in one corner, and 1 1st class stamp in the other

"Uh-oh" said Tohru, gulping and looking at the others...

**THE END**

OK, so maybe that's why I cut it short... I didn't think it was a good enough ending to be in the story so it never made it...

_.:Stuff That Wasn't Meant To Happen But Did:._

Some stuff that happened in the story wasn't really meant to happen...

Like this HUGE one: When the Sohma's and Tohru went to clean the train, it was only meant to be for a couple of chapters, but as the Yuki appearances got more frequent, the plot seemed to twist around cleaning the train

Also this story wasn't meant to have been made; A Train Ride To Remember was only supposed to be one story and In The Arms Of An Angel another. You see; In The Arms Of An Angel was meant to be another story about Yuki meeting his tragic end with an asthma attack, and how everyone coped with the loss

_.:Stuff That Never Made It:._

Another one was Kyoko; she was meant to be in it more than what she was. I wanted her to open out more, even though she spilled her heart out in chapters 18 & 19 'Kyoko Confesses' and 'The Truth About Jeimii'. She wasn't meant to die either, I had planned for her to live and still try to kill Tohru and end up hurting someone else in the process

Another one was the manager of the station; he was meant to be a more bigger role than a cameo. I wanted to make him seem creepy in a way, make you think he was doing some things to everyone. But most of the chapters he was in, I cut out so he never made a big impression...

One more was Jeimii; he was meant to see everyone in ghost-form, like Yuki. He was meant to cheer up Haru and make some impressions on everyone's stereotype on him. Though, this too, never happened...

_.:A Tragic Ending:._

One day at school, my friends (Jess, Kim and Lucy) were boasting about our stories and how sad they were, Jess had real tragic endings to her stories and sad pasts. I never could think up of sad endings. And I wanted to prove I could do it, but I could never do it, and I wanted sad stuff to happen, but with writers' block most of the way through the story, I couldn't think...

_.:A 3rd Part:._

My reviewers have told me to make a third part the this duo of tales (lol), and make it a trio... But I've decided not to... But if you had any ideas for it, I'd gladly accept ideas from all my adoring fans (silence)... Ahem... Fans (cheers)... my email _should_ be on my profile, check now, I'm not doing anything interesting...

_.:Stuff You May Have Missed:._

Along the way, I slipped in a couple of things you may have missed during reading, and here they are:

At the end when the Sohma's and Tohru are boarding the train, the speaker says '... train number 815...' which was the flight number from the hit TV series LOST, which I watch every time it's on .

Also at that point, during the beginning of the story, they had to run to platform 15 from platform 5, though they don't have to run again... And it's not much

In both the stories, Aomor and Hakodate are places they visit, these are actually places and there really is a huge bridge linking Hakodate to Japan, though I'm not sure it has train tracks on it.

In ATRTR, Jeimii and another boy are talking about the noise coming from compartment 75 (i.e. Tohru's). One of them (I forget which) says Tohru is wearing a school uniform, though it wasn't a school day when they left...

_I have a special section for my friend Jess, who likes to point out details of my stories and contradict me... Here they are..._

The Orient Express isn't actually in Japan, nor does it run nowa days. It's been out of service for a while now and I think it runs special journey's in another country; I'm not sure...

Akito doesn't have a zodiac form (in ATRTR, he's the rooster)

Ha'ri becomes the new head of the Sohma family, even though you have to be born the head

Ha'ri doesn't help anyone but the Sohma family, even though in ITAOAA, he helps Tohru

After Ha'ri has helped Tohru, she can walked fine, even though she was bleeding quite badly (even when I said it was a flesh wound)

(A/N: Well, that's it, thanks for reading this... Why don't you catch up by re-reading ATRTR, and ITAOAA and go 'Oh yeah' after seeing what you saw today! Have a great time this year and happy reading/ writing!)


End file.
